When I'm With You
by Madly Chessur
Summary: Random musical drabbles with the GX cast! :D Oh, and the occasional OCs and requests :3 Enjoy! xD
1. When I'm With You

**Song:** When I'm With You  
**Band:** Simple Plan  
**Shipping:** Spiritshipping (Johan/Judai)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

* * *

Johan wanted to make Judai feel the way he did around the brunet.

Johan wanted to be the only hand Judai needed to hold.

Johan wanted to be the last person Judai called at night, and the first one he dialed in the morning.

Johan wanted to be the only person on Judai's mind 24/7; the one Judai could run to and share the world with.

Johan just wanted Judai to love him like Johan loved Judai.

The Scandinavian sighed, running a hand through his teal hair. It was crazy; Johan barely knew him and already loved him, but whenever Johan called Judai, he didn't have time.

"I guess I'll never be able to call you mine…" Johan's heart ached at the thought. Still, he'll be fine… Just as soon as Judai's picture gets out of his mind.

* * *

Eh, Tek-Tek felt like typing - and was listening to this song :D Oh, and apparently, according to YGO!Wikia, Johan's Scandinavian o.o Haha xDD Tek-Tek _might_ make more one-shots; who knows with her mind ._.


	2. Follow Me

**Song:** Follow Me  
**Singer: **Kay Hanley  
**Shipping: **Lovesickshipping (Rei/Judai)  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

* * *

Judai was like gold to Rei, something she could cherish for all of eternity. And that's just what she did.

Whatever Judai wanted, Rei would happily give because she knew, deep down, no one could take Judai's place in her heart. Even if Judai didn't feel the same way, just being able to get him to smile was enough for her.

Even if Rei was having the worst day of her life, all Judai had to do was smile at her and the rain would instantly disappear, being replaced by sunshine. It didn't take a genius to tell Rei adored Judai.

"Judai-sama!" Rei called, racing over to him.

"Hm?" Judai paused in his walk, turning to look at Rei. He offered her a small smile, "Hey, Rei." Rei's heart skipped a beat as she grinned up at him.

"Where are you heading off to, Judai-sama?"

"To class… wanna come?"

Whatever Rei wanted, whatever she needed, she got whenever she saw Judai's face.

No one could take his place.

"Of course!"

* * *

Er... I hope I got Rei right ^^; *still pretty new to the Japanese version of YGO!GX* o.o


	3. Love Me Dead

**Song:** Love Me Dead  
**Band:** Ludo  
**Shipping: **Argueshipping (Manjoume/Rei)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

* * *

"That's not food! And I'm not gonna eat it!"

"It _is_ food! And I'll have to know I've spent _hours_ perfecting it!"

To Manjoume, Rei was a gluttonous queen – with absolutely _no_ taste buds!

"For the last time, Rei! I. Am. _Not_. Eating. THAT!"

To Rei, Manjoume was narcissistic and mean - not to mention completely bitter and dumb!

"Just accept the food, Manjoume! Why are you such a jerk?"

Manjoume's black eyes glared into Rei's brown ones, neither blinking. They were stubborn, they always argued, and they completely couldn't stand each other!

"… Fine." So why did Manjoume just agree to eat the thing Rei called 'food'? She was as annoying as she was short – even if she was only 11! "Parasitic psycho…"

"What was that?" Rei growled, hands clenching to fists. Seriously, why did she even bother? All Rei wanted to do was prove to Manjoume she could cook! "I swear, you're like an office park without any trees – boring, heated, and completely unbearable!"

The two continued their glare off, before Manjoume shifted his gaze to the bento box in front of him. With a soft groan, he dug in. Rei waited for him to speak, arms crossed with her face set to look annoyed. Manjoume's eyes were closed as he savored the food, swallowing soon after.

"… It's not bad," Manjoume grumbled seconds later, though he didn't look at Rei. Rei tried not to rub it in his face and punch the air; instead, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

Even though they drained each other dead of their energy, annoyed each other right down to the bone, they… somewhat 'loved' each other. It was a mutual relationship, to say the least.

"Still awful, though."

"You're horrible!" Rei huffed, storming away.

Manjoume smirked. He loved making Rei mad.

* * *

I personally cannot stand this couple - mainly 'cause I can't stand Rei D: Still... when I heard the song, Manjoume and Rei came to mind xD


	4. When You're Mad

**Song: **When You're Mad  
**Singer: **Ne-Yo  
**Shipping: **Wild/Cowboyshipping (Jim/Johan)  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

* * *

Jim was a provoker. He loved causing trouble – especially to Johan. It was just the cutest thing whenever Johan snapped at Jim; he couldn't help but to feel excited when Johan started to fuss around.

Jim smirked to himself, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back on the couch, eyes closed with his hat shadowing his face and hiding his smirk. Any minute now, Johan would get –

There was a soft _BOOM!_ in the kitchen, followed by Johan's cry of surprise. Jim chuckled softly.

'Right on time.'

"JIIIM!"

A shiver ran down Jim's spine. Ra! Johan screaming his name was just _so_ damn sexy! Johan marched into the room, covered in flour, sugar, frosting, and everything else cake-related.

"Jim…!" Johan's green eyes narrowed into a glare at he growled his name. Jim resisted the urge to jump him then.

"Yes, Johan-kun?" Jim asked, sickly sweet, as he pulled his hat back, smiling innocently at him.

"Don't you 'Johan-kun' me, Jim! Why in the _hell_ did you make my cake explode?"

'To see _you_ explode.'

"What makes you think _I_ did it?" Jim tried not to smirk. A little wrinkle appeared over Johan's nose, his teeth clenching together, as he growled.

"It sure as hell wasn't Karen!" Johan stormed back towards the kitchen, Jim following soon after. "All day I freakin' work on this cake and you go ahead and ruin!" Jim's finger dipped a few pieces of cake on the tile counter, bringing it to his lips and licking it off his finger.

"It's delicious~" Jim chirped happily, grinning at Johan.

"This isn't funny, James!" Jim couldn't help the shiver when Johan called him by his real name. "Can't you at least _attempt_ to take pity on me?"

Oh, Jim was going to take pity on Johan, alright. Jim walked right up to Johan, towering over the smaller male. The Scandinavian didn't back down, though, eyes daring Jim to do something. And he did. Jim picked Johan up, resting him on the counter. The anger was replaced by surprise as Jim swiftly kissed Johan passionately, trapping the teal-haired boy and making him unable to move. Johan growled in the kiss, fists pounding against Jim's chest. His resistance soon died out, though. He leaned towards Jim while gripping the Aussie's vest tightly in his hands. He kissed Jim back just as passionately, even opening his mouth to let his tongue slide across Jim's lips, asking for entrance.

Jim chuckled, pulling back. Johan pouted, looking annoyed. Jim pecked Johan once, licking the dabs of frosting that decorated Johan's face.

"It's not that I don't take you seriously, Johan." Jim tilted the Scandinavian's head up, so Johan's green eyes could see the playfulness and even lust-filled look in Jim's single blue eye, "It's just your so damn sexy when you're mad."

With that, Jim pulled Johan in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

I LOVE THIS SHIPPING! x33 IDK why, but I jus' squeal! xD I'm not sure if it's called Wildshipping or Cowboyshipping, though o.o People say this, this says that, and all that fancy jizz... xD


	5. I Need A Girl

**Song:** I Need A Girl  
**Singer:** Trey Songz  
**Shipping: **Starshipping (Hoshi/Edo)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, the song, or Tenjouin Hoshi; _Akira The Wolf Girl_ does :D

* * *

Edo lazily lounged in a chair outside the small café he was currently at. He was bored. The great duelist had nothing planned for the day – no duels, no conventions, no meetings, no nothing. It was his day off, and he was supposed to be spending it having fun.

Key word: supposed.

Edo had nothing to do, no friends to call, no family to visit, nothing. So what was he supposed to do on this little vacation? Paying for his drink, Edo stood up and left, deciding to take a walk. As he did, he saw countless couples walking by, holding hands and even sharing a kiss or two.

'Maybe I need a girl?' Edo shoved the thought to the back of his head. He was a very busy duelist; he didn't have time for girls. Besides, they were nothing but trouble.

Then why did a certain blonde duelist enter his mind?

His rival and semi-friend: Tenjouin Hoshi.

Hm… maybe Edo should go and bug her? Still, she was probably busy…

But the idea was etched in his mind, as amusing as it was. Him, Phoenix Edo, with _her_, Tenjouin Hoshi, as a couple? Please…

'Why not? She's cute, a good duelist, and strong… What's not to love?' That voice was starting to get annoying. Still, he had to wonder what it was like to have someone to care about, someone to love him for who he was and than some, someone he could spend his money on (other then himself). Edo was a good man (aside from being a bit arrogant) who didn't ask for much (he had it all), maybe a special bond or connection with that special person...

"Yo, heads up!"

"Huh?" Edo stupidly turned his head, before giving a cry as a volley ball crashed against his face hard, hard enough to send him to the ground - sand? What was he doing at the beach? "Ouch…"

"You okay, Phoenix?" His heart skipped a beat – _why_ did his heart skip a beat? It was just Hoshi.

"Peachy," Edo grumbled, sitting up while rubbing his nose. His blue eyes widened a bit when he saw Hoshi. She was decked out in a cute black bikini, and from his place on the ground, the sun hitting her from behind, she seemed to radiant like a goddess.

Edo growled quietly to himself. Stupid voice and its need to imply such things in his head.

"Sorry about that; I told _Nii-san_ to take it easy!" Hoshi shot a glare over her back (Edo assumed it was towards her brother), before holding her hand out for Edo to take. Normally, he would ignore it and get up on his own (after all, he had to maintain _some_ dignity), but today, he didn't. Edo took Hoshi's hand, surprising them both. Still, Hoshi helped Edo to his feet, dusting him off slightly. "What are you doing at the beach in a suit, anyway?"

"I wasn't planning on coming to the beach." Edo shrugged his shoulders, looking over Hoshi's shoulder. He could see her two siblings, Asuka and Fubuki, waiting for Hoshi to return with their ball and continue their game. "Looks like they're waiting for you."

"Hm…" Hoshi peered over at them, before looking at Edo. "Wanna play?"

Did Hoshi seriously ask Edo if he wanted to play volleyball with them?

"Sure," Edo smirked, "Why not? After all, I _am_ a pro at all things sport related." Hoshi rolled her eyes before the two walked over to the two waiting Tenjouins. Edo stripped himself off his top and shoes, rolling his pants up.

It was Hoshi's turn to blush. Sure, she knew Edo was lean, but she didn't actually think he was _muscular_. Fubuki, catching the bits of red dusting Hoshi's cheek, smirked. He nudged Asuka, nodding towards their sister. Asuka looked, too, before smiling.

"What brings you out here, Edo?" Asuka asked, causing the gray-haired duelist to look over at her, standing up straight. Hoshi caught the smirk on Fubuki's face and cleared her throat, looking away from Edo and closing her eyes. Fubuki chuckled lightly. So she was going to play it off as if she wasn't gawking, huh?

"Who cares? All that matters is he's here now!" Fubuki interrupted, large grin appearing on his face. Hoshi eyed him suspiciously; he was up to something. "Now there's an even number of players! Let's play two-on-two!"

Asuka nodded her head, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

Edo shrugged again, stretching his arm across his toned chest (Hoshi, stop thinking like that!). "Sounds good."

Fubuki looked at his sister, who was trying hard not to blush or look at Edo. "What do you say, Hoshi?"

"Huh?" Hoshi asked stupidly. She blushed brightly when Asuka and Edo gave her a look, before quickly agreeing. So started their volleyball game: Asuka and Fubuki versus Edo and Hoshi. The game had a rocky start, with Edo and Hoshi constantly arguing and blaming the other whenever Asuka or Fubuki made a point, before the two finally started to work together.

Edo was having something he hadn't had in a long time: fun.

"Hoshi!" Edo volleyed the ball up.

"On it!" Hoshi jumped up and spiked the ball down over their line in the sand, finally ending the game with the two as the winners.

"No fair!" Fubuki whined, pouting at the two. Hoshi smirked, doing a little jig. Edo watched, amused, before his eyes widened in shock as Hoshi suddenly hugged him.

"Uh…" Hoshi snapped out of it, quickly pulling away with a dark blush on her face.

"Sorry! I was… in the moment!" Edo smirked, before pecking Hoshi's red cheek. Her blush intensified greatly.

'Aw, isn't that cute?' Edo amused himself, chuckling lightly. C'mon, it was just a little kiss on the cheek, right?

"Sorry, I was in the moment," He teased, flicking her forehead. Hoshi glared at him, rubbing her cheek.

"In the moment, my ass…" Still, some part of Hoshi actually enjoyed the feel of Edo's lips against her skin. Sure, maybe she couldn't stand the gray-haired duelist at times, but she couldn't exactly say she hated him.

'You can't tell me you don't find him cute, either.' Hoshi smiled lightly at the thought. Her and Edo, a couple? That would be the day... As if Edo would want to make her his everything, and Hoshi could say the same thing about him!

... Right?

Edo turned away to get dressed. Hoshi smirked, kicking him in the rear and causing him to fall head-first into the sand. "Sorry~ I was in the moment~"

Fubuki looked at a sweatdropped Asuka, before shrugging his hands out beside him.

"Can't help everybody out."

* * *

IDK o.o I was re-readin' Kira-chan's _"He's Everything You Wanted"_ story and this came to mind xD ... Well, sorta ;D Sorry, Kira-chan, if I made Hoshi OOC D:


	6. Apologize

**Song:** Apologize  
**Singer: **Justin Timberland feat. One Republic  
**Shipping:** Forgottenshipping (Arisu/Ryou)  
**Requestee: **Kira-chan (_Akira The Wolf Girl_)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, the song, or Daitofuji Arisu; _Akira The Wolf Girl _does :D

* * *

Ropes… They symbolize binding, confinement, even restriction. Once upon a time ago, Arisu didn't mind being roped – bounded – to Ryou; they were friends, childhood sweethearts, even. Every Valentine's Day, they would exchange gifts and even a kiss or two. Every Christmas, they'd "accidently" stumble upon each other under the mistletoe. Every New Years, Arisu would shyly kiss Ryou, claiming that it was only for the moment of celebration and for good luck. But Ryou knew: at midnight, on New Years, you kiss the one dearest to you to ensure your affection and ties will continue throughout the next twelve months. He'd smile and kiss her - their first kiss for the new year.

Arisu didn't mind being roped together with Ryou; she actually enjoyed it.

… So why did it all have to end? That rope that once bound them together – it was wrapped around Arisu's neck, suffocating her. The more she struggled with the ties, the tighter they become – tighter around her neck. They had it all, right? It wasn't all in vain, right? If so, they why won't Arisu accept Ryou's apology?

"Judai, wait up!" Arisu laughed, racing after the brunet Osiris.

"Catch me if ya can, Ari!" Judai grinned back at Arisu, dashing into the forest. Before the black-haired girl could follow, though, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hm?" Looking back, Arisu felt her heart leap painfully. "Oh… Ryou…" She could feel that rope tightening around her neck. She felt like she couldn't breathe as Ryou's steely gaze stared down at her, trickles of what looked like pain reflecting back into her brownish-red eyes.

"I'm… sorry," Ryou breathed out, tilting his head to the side slightly and frowning. "Can't things go back to how they were?"

How _were_ things, Arisu wondered. All they did was goof around with each other's feelings, and yet, Ryou forgot - abondanded - her. How could he? He promised he wouldn't, didn't he? (No, Arisu, he made _you_ promise not to forget him!) But Arisu knew Ryou, she knew he was stubborn. He was going to keep apologizing unless Arisu did something about it.

What was she to do? As much as Arisu hated to admit it, she needed Ryou – like a heart needed a beat. But did she need that rope around her neck tightening and suffocating her?

"It's… too late to apologize." Arisu could barely say his name; in fact, she didn't. Instead, she pulled away from Ryou, turning her back to him. This may be the last time the two talked like this – heart to heart. Was there anything else she wanted to tell him? Anything Ryou needed to know?

"Arisu…" He sounded like an angel, breathing her name out slowly. An angel… Arisu's angel.

'No.' Arisu once loved Ryou, her love for him burned like flames, but now, those flames were dying out. 'He left you when you needed him the most. Dueling means more to Ryou than you do - or ever could be!'

"It's too late to apologize, Ryou." Arisu surprised herself by saying his name. "I've… I've found someone more… retentive than you." With that, Arisu ran off, away from Ryou, away from the memories, away from the pain…

So why didn't that rope loosen around her neck?

* * *

Tek-Tek fails D: She knows it ;~; Sorry, Kira-chan, if this came out suckish Dx


	7. Superhero Tonight

**Song:** Superman Tonight  
**Singer:** Bon Jovi  
**Shipping:** Angelshipping (Arisu/Judai)  
**Requestee: **Kira-chan (_Akira The Wolf Girl_)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, the song, or Daitokuji Arisu; _Akira The Wolf Girl _does :D

* * *

Judai's always wanted to be a superhero, like his Elemental Heroes. Whenever he said this out loud, though, he often got teased. _Superheroes aren't real and only little kids believed in them! _That never stopped Judai from wanting to be one, though, and he got his wish when he met Arisu.

Judai saved Arisu from drowning, Judai saved Arisu from falling off a cliff, Judai saved Arisu from a few bullies who wouldn't leave her alone, and so on.

"_You're like my guardian angel, Judai…"_

"_Guardian angel? Can't you call me something more… masculine?"_

"_Haha, okay, how about my hero?"_

That worked perfectly. Judai wanted to rescue Arisu, even if he didn't know her as well as Shou or Ryou. He was just that selfless. But every hero had a kryptonite, an Achilles' heel. Judai's weakness? Having to save Arisu from herself.

"_Ari – calm down!" Judai yelped, jumping to the side as Arisu threw her dresser's drawer at him._

"_Shut up, Judai! I hate you! Hate you, hate you, HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears pouring down from her brownish-red eyes. Judai frowned, wonder what had made her snap like this._

"_You don't mean that…" He whispered softly, advancing on her._

"_Yes, I do." Despite herself, Arisu's voice cracked. She took a step back from Judai, stumbling over her broken chair and falling into the corner of her room. Arisu covered her head, crying softly. Judai kneeled down beside her, hesitating to touch her. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to handle girls when they were down and depressed. So, he did the first thing that came to mind._

_Wrapping his arms around her, Judai held Arisu close to him. She stiffened softly, before relaxing in his arms, resting her head against his chest. Judai petted her head softly, mumbling words of comfort in her ear. She sighed softly, seeming to be completely calm, yet the tears didn't stop._

_Judai frowned. Tensely, he asked, "What happened?"_

"_He… He was my angel, Judai," Arisu whimpered softly, rubbing her eyes. The more she did, though, the harder the tears came, "When I needed him the most, he was there. While the rest of the world turned their backs to me, he stayed by my side. Judai, he was my…" Arisu inhaled deeply, before whimpering again._

_Judai wasn't sure who Arisu was talking about, but he had a faint idea: Ryou. "Life's just a lie, much like happiness and love is. Heaven doesn't exist, because my angel walked out on me…"_

"… _Who needs an angel when you have a hero?" Judai whispered softly, nudging Arisu's head with his. Arisu looked up at him, confused. Judai offered her a small smile, whipping her tears away with his thumb. "He might have walked out on you, Ari, but I won't. I'm here to stay – to fix you up when you break down like this, to stand by your side when you think you're alone, to… be your superhero tonight and every other night, whenever you need me."_

"_Ju-Judai…" Arisu was speechless. She bowed her head, resting it back against his chest. She listened to Judai's heart beat softly, a beautiful melody to her ears. Slowly, it rocked her to sleep._

_Judai was surprised Arisu fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

"Judai, wait up!" Arisu laughed, racing after the brunet Osiris.

"Catch me if ya can, Ari!" Judai grinned back at Arisu, dashing into the forest. He kept running in a straight line, not even noticing she wasn't following after him. After a while, though, Judai finally realized something was off. "Ari?" He looked back, confused, before heading back towards where he came from.

As he walked, Judai's mind reeled. _He was my angel._ Judai frowned, lifting his head up towards the sky. When your sent an angel, how do you make him turn away? By saying crazy things, like Arisu had said to Judai that night, hoping to scare him away? By saying you don't need help, when in reality, you do? Or maybe that heaven doesn't exist, therefore there's no such thing as an angel?

Well… the same thing could be said about a hero, right?

"Ju~dai!" The brunet yelped when Arisu flew at him from nowhere, causing the two to fall to the ground in a tangled heap. Arisu just laughed, which in turns made Judai laugh, too. "You know, it's not like you to think so much, Judai," She teased, getting off of him and pulling the Osiris to his feet. Judai just chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry… I have a lot of things on my mind, is all." He grinned bashfully. Arisu giggled.

"If you say so…" With that, she gently slapped his arm, running off. "Tag, your it!"

"Hey, that's cheating!"

And thus, their childish game continued.

* * *

... Okay, _this_ definately sucked! Dx So sorry, Kira-chan! T.T Tek-Tek tried D:


	8. Never Knew I Needed

**Song:** Never Knew I Needed  
**Singer:** Ne-Yo  
**Shipping:** Spiritshipping (Johan/Judai)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

* * *

Johan thought he had it all: a close bound with his cards, his second family, amazing friends who would stick with him through thick and thin, equally amazing adventures, and so on! He had no idea how wrong he was.

Judai changed Johan's view of 'having it all'. He was Johan's perfect distraction and took away the idea that he had everything he ever wanted. Judai made Johan see there was something missing in his life, and it was Judai.

When Judai appeared, Johan had no idea how rare and unexpected he could be. Weeks later, Johan found himself having a change of heart. He didn't know he could be so unexpectedly happy to see Judai's smile, undeniably content to have Judai just sit by his side, right next to Johan, as the two chatted away about whatever came to mind.

Judai was the best thing Johan never knew he needed, and he himself started to wonder how he ever got through life without him. He never wanted to be without Judai ever again. He was a part of Johan's life now, like a book: the beginning and ending of every chapter, none of which Johan had ever planned nor would ever change.

'Now it's so clear,' Johan smiled at Judai, tilting the brunet's chin up so he could stare into his eyes, 'I need you here, by my side, for the rest of eternity.'

It was a silent promise he made to himself – and sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Tek-Tek should write her own fail song ._.


	9. Superstar

**Song: **Superstar  
**Singer: **Toy-Box  
**Shipping: **Idolshipping (Fubuki/Ryou)  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D (THIS WAS SO OVER-DUE AND YOU KNOW IT! xD)

**-x-**

Fubuki was a superstar and everyone knew it. He could sing, he could surf, he was a charmer, a flirt, a total party animal – he was a magical piñata and everyone knew his name! He had fortune, he had fame, and was looked up to by many people (mostly girls). He could get away with almost everything (aside from when his sister was in the room), didn't really care what people thought of him, and so on.

What everyone didn't know… was his sexuality. See, Tenjouin Fubuki, despite having almost the entire female student body bow to his every whim and command, was gay. Who did he like? Why, his best friend Marufuji Ryou, of course! C'mon, what wasn't to like about him? He was tall, dark, and most of all handsome! The ladies loved him almost as much as they did Fubuki, though for opposite reasons.

Ryou was silent as Fubuki was loud; Ryou was cold as Fubuki was bubbly and warm; Ryou was kept to himself as Fubuki was in everyone's business. They were both superstars, just completely different – and that's what attracted Fubuki to the Kaiser.

But no matter how confident Fubuki was, or how absentminded he tended to be, he knew the chances of Ryou also being gay were slim to none. Still, being able to be around Ryou and drive him crazy was as close to a relationship as Fubuki was every going to get.

And Fubuki enjoyed every second of it.

**-x-**

I've just realized why people use little things/words/symbols instead of breakers; it's easier ._. Completely. Easier. xDD *is shot*


	10. Let Me Be There

**Song:** Let Me Be There  
**Singer:** Ekolu  
**Shipping:** Spiritshipping (Johan/Judai)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

**-x-**

Wherever Judai went, or wherever he wondered in his life, Johan wanted to be there – always. Holding Judai's hand, catching him when he fell, seeing him anywhere and watching everything he did.

Johan wanted to be the last person Judai thought of at night, and the first to come to mind in the morning, he wanted to change whatever may be wrong and make it right. On top of that, he wanted to take Judai to that special place that only the two knew of, the only place Judai could ever experience with solely Johan, a place the two created – together.

After all, Johan's watched as Judai grew from that childish little kid into a mature adult, going through the many abnormal changes only he has ever experienced. That's when Johan knew, he always wanted to be there for him. Whenever Judai needed a shoulder to lean on, he had Johan, whenever he called, Johan would be there.

"All I ask you, Judai," Johan smiled down at the brunet, "is let me be there."

To his uttermost joy, Judai grinned and kissed him passionately. Johan took it as Judai's approval and eagerly kissed the boy back.

**-x-**

Eh, I don't really expect anyone to know this song ^^; Tis a local song here in Hawaii :D And Tek-Tek dedicates it to a girl she knows she has absolutely no chance with! Still, we'll always be friends and whenever she needs me, she knows I got her back :3


	11. Sally's Song

**Song:** Sally's Song  
**Singer:** Catherine O'Hara/Amy Lee  
**Shipping:** Anikishipping (Shou/Judai)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or this song :D … Which is originally from The Nightmare Before Christmas! x3 Or, unless you listen to the Evanescence version o.o

**-x-**

If there was one thing no one knew about Shou, it was that he didn't just look up to Judai as just an older brother; he actually loved him. But as the weeks rolled by, Shou decided to give up on his feelings for Judai – after all, with someone like Asuka also crushing on the brunet Osiris, what chance did little old Shou have? And even if Judai happened to be gay, there was now Johan, who Judai spent every waking moment with…

On top of that, there was their Dorm difference and their new crazy professor, Cobra. Speaking of which, these Des-Belts of his were really fishy. Maybe it was Shou just being Shou? No, he could sense it even on the wind, and especially whenever he passed the pointy-haired professor; tragedy was sure to come.

Still, whenever Shou mention this to Judai, he just laughed it off and told Shou to relax, that he was just having a bit of test anxiety. Shou couldn't shake the feeling he had, though… He watched with a heavy heart as Judai departed with Johan, a frown on his face.

'He doesn't even notice my feelings for him…' Will Judai ever see how much he means to Shou? Probably not; after all, the two weren't meant to be, 'Oh, Aniki…' What will become of his dear Aniki? Where will his careless actions lead him to next? As much as he would like to join Judai in his enthusiastic cloud, he couldn't. They were just too different…

Is that what really separated Judai and Shou? Will they ever be together?

'No…' Shou was sure of it. He heaved a sigh. It was never to happen, because Shou wasn't that one for Judai.

**-x-**

Poor Shou x: Tek-Tek feels sorry for him… No matter how much she loves Spiritshipping more :3 Haha xD And I swear! Cobra is like a rip-off of Honda! xDD Well, sorta P: … Bite me ._.  
Oh, and I know Shou was askin' Judai for advice, but eh... Work with me here, it's a one-shot! xD


	12. Flight 303

**Song:** Flight 303  
**Singer:** -**  
****Shipping: **Wild/Cowboyshipping (Jim/Johan)  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

**-x-**

Christmas in Australia was different, Johan had to admit. There wasn't snow, there wasn't a large Christmas tree in the town plaza (then again, the town didn't exactly _have_ a plaza), and the flight to Australia from Europe was so freakin' long!

Still, all good things had to come to an end.

"So you're leavin' tomorrow, huh?" Jim asked casually from the bed, watching as Johan packed his things.

"Yeah…" Johan mumbled sadly, looking at the Aussie. "I'm leaving on Flight 303. Maybe you could come by and say goodbye?" Johan tilted his head to the side, a sad smile on his face. Jim frowned, standing up and walking over to the Scandinavian. He kneeled down in front of Johan, kissing him passionately. As much as he wanted to be with Johan on their last day together, Jim had to check his sickly father into the hospital tomorrow morning.

The next day, Jim got up early, helping his father get ready and into the car, before he kissed Johan once on the cheek, mumbling his love for him in his ear. With that, he left for the hospital. As soon as everything was in order with his dad, Jim hurried to the airport, hoping to catch Johan before he left. But Johan wasn't there, and apparently the plane was late. Sighing, Jim took a seat, looking around for a mob of teal hair. Oh, how it hurt him dreadfully to wait for Johan…

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Sir?" Someone shook Jim's shoulder, "Sir? Sir, you need to wake up."

"W-Wha?" Jim opened his eye, looking around. Wait, when did he fall asleep…? Jim pondered that for a while, before his heart sank to his stomach. Oh, no… "E-Excuse me!" Jim turned to the one who woke him up, looking a bit bewildered. "Can you tell me about Flight 303?"

"Flight 303?" The man repeated, looking surprised. "Was that your flight? I'm afraid it already left."

Great. Nice going, Jim.

The Aussie sighed heavily, closing his eye. He thanked the man, before getting up and leaving. It looks like he missed Johan after all. As Jim drove him, he heard even worse news, all about a plane that fell and crashed into the ocean.

Northern Airlines Flight 303… Johan's plane.

Jim's eye widened in shock. No… Johan! That was Johan's flight! Did that mean…? Was Johan…? Jim couldn't even consider the thought. Jim's sight was getting blurry, and to his surprise, he found himself crying. The love of his life, gone, just like that… And where was Jim before he left? Sleeping! What a lover, Jim!

He bit his bottom lip hard, flavoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Jim just had to hold it out, until he reached his home. He parked safely in his drive way, feeling the tears building up. He felt so dead… With a shaky sigh, Jim leaned back in the seat, closing his eye. How could this happen to him? What did he do to deserve such pain? Or even Johan; what did he do that made him wound up…

Jim didn't finish that sentence. Instead, he got out of his car, nearly slamming the door shut and breaking it. He felt a rush of different emotions: anger, sadness, pain, and so on. He gritted his teeth, holding back the tears, as he stalked up to his door. Gawd, he wanted to punch something!

To his surprise, though, his door was unlocked. Huh. Jim thought for sure he locked it. Was someone in his house? Jim's eye narrowed slightly. Oh, he hoped a thief or criminal was; he needed the punching bag! Flinging the door open, Jim clenched his hands, walking tensely into his house, his eye scanning the area. He heard the radio in the living room, still broadcasting the news about Flight 303. The Aussie marched to the living room, picking up a metal bat on the way. This sucker was in for it…!

"Who's in here?" Jim demanded, raising the bat up high. It clung to the ground as Jim froze. Celadon green eyes stared at Jim, a look of surprise on his face. Johan stood up, facing Jim.

"Where you gonna hurt little old me, Jim?" Johan teased, a small smirk on his face.

"J-J…" Jim could barely say his name.

"Yo-Yo?" Johan tilted his head, frowning. "Is that someone else? Should I be concerned, or jealous?" Jim ignored the playful edge in his voice, racing forward and capturing Johan in a tight hug.

"I thought… I heard the news… Oh, Gawd, Johan!" Johan was surprised Jim was reduced to tears, his shoulders shaking. He smiled tenderly, gently wrapping his arms around the Aussie's waist and resting his head on Jim's shoulder.

"Well… I'm here now. It's a good thing I missed my flight," Johan whispered in Jim's ear, closing his eyes.

Jim relaxed, smiling to himself. Johan was where he belonged now; in Jim's arms, where he ought to be and forever will be.

"I'm glad you missed Flight 303, Johan." Jim pulled back, smiling affectionately down at him. Johan returned it, tears of his own building in his eyes.

"I am, too, Jim." With that, he kissed the Aussie gently.

**-x-**

Another local song here in Hawaii :D … Why am I so cheerful? That was sad! D: … Still, it had a happy ending ^^; Haha xD  
Yea, how Hawaiian am I? I can't find the one who sings this song ._.


	13. Falling In Love

**Song:** Falling In Love  
**Band:** Falling Up  
**Shipping:** Spiritshipping (Judai/Johan)  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

**-x-**

Judai never thought his one true love would be the same gender as him, but couldn't say he had a problem with it. In a crowd of millions, Johan's voice rose above the others, so sweet, so caring, and everything Judai did, Johan would help bring the best out him. It was like Johan was Judai's wings; he felt like he was flying in air whenever the two were together, and every night the two weren't together, Judai would miss him greatly.

Judai didn't understand his feelings for Johan until Johan proclaimed his love for him; that's when it all seemed to make sense – even to Judai. He loved Johan, and Johan loved him, too. Johan held onto Judai's heart, and Judai in turns had Johan's, hoping, praying, wishing to always have him near.

Every time Judai closed his eyes, he saw Johan grinning at him, and his love for the teal-haired duelist would grow, thinking about all the times Johan was at his side whenever everyone else wasn't. It was no wonder he was the love of Judai's life; all of his dreams and his passions was in his hands, Johan's hands, and he trusted Johan not to shatter and break it – him, Judai.

Because it didn't take a genius to tell how desperately Judai needed Johan. Johan was the only one who could reach Judai in his time of need, the only one who could see through that cheerful mask Judai put on to fool the others into thinking everything was A-okay. Judai's everything was Johan, his very reason for living was Johan, even. The two were just that close, and Judai wouldn't trade Johan for anyone – or thing – in the world.

'Always you are with me, Johan.' Judai rested his head on his lover's shoulders, smiling contently. 'You're the love of my life, and I wish there was more I could do to prove that to you.'

**-x-**

Such a cute song :3 Tek-Tek loves it xD


	14. Count On Me

**Song:** Count On Me  
**Singer:** Default  
**Shipping:** Spiritshipping (Johan/Judai)  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or this song :D

**-x-**

Johan knew. Johan knew how life wasn't always easy for Judai. He was there when they were sent to that different dimension, he was there when Judai had to fight Yubel, he was there when Darkness tried to take over the world. He's heard about what Judai did for his first two years at Duel Academia: save the world from the Sacred Beasts and Shadow Riders, and fight off the Light threatening to take over the universe. He knew life wasn't always good to Judai.

Unknown to many, Johan was there for Judai more than they knew. Johan's seen Judai when he was down and ready to implode from the responsibly of being the Herald of Gentle Darkness, from being a good aniki, from being looked up to by many. Judai's life wasn't easy, for more than one reason, but the brunet would grit his teeth and handle it the best he could.

And for the times when it was too much, Judai would lean onto Johan. The blunet would hold him strongly in his arms and keep holding on until Judai was okay, until he was mentally stable or until whatever it was ailing him was gone. Sometimes even, whenever Judai wanted to run and hide, he would run and hide to Johan, who would lift the brunet's spirit and put a grin on his face.

There were times the Darkness within was too great, and Judai would fall and give in to it. Johan would be the one to reach out to him, to grab the brunet's hand and guide him back to him. No matter how painful it was for Johan to stand up to that inner Darkness of Judai's, or how much it hurt to actually cause Judai pain, he would always pull Judai through it. He always took Judai's hand and helped him stand tall and steady. Like now, for instance.

"I'm sorry, Johan," Judai whispered softly, resting his head against the blunet's, "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"It's just a few scrapes and bruises, don't worry about it!" Johan chuckled, carrying the smaller boy on his back as he hiked back towards their room. Judai's arms fell limply over Johan's shoulders, Johan's elbows hooked under his knees as he shifted Judai a bit.

"Am I too heavy? I can walk!" Judai was quick to say something, eager to ease Johan's pain.

"No, I'm fine," the blunet reassured, continuing onward. He flinched, though, when Judai's leg accidently bumped against an open cut he received from him. Judai noticed and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Judai sighed. "C'mon, at least have _some_ faith in me!" Johan laughed, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Judai blinked his brown eyes, confused. Johan walked up the stairs of the Osiris Dorm and Judai reached over to open the door. The blunet set Judai down on his bed and went to fetch the first aid-kit.

"I know life isn't easy for you, Judai," Johan mumbled, pulling Judai's tattered jacket off and stripping off the boy's shirt. "You experience things anyone else can scarcely imagine." Judai flinched as Johan tended to his wounds, though Johan wasn't sure why. "And sometimes, you even fall." Judai lowered his head, a frown on his face. Johan leaned back, fixing him up quickly.

"I'm so-"

"I'm not done." Johan sent him a playful glare. Judai nervously returned it with an awkward smile. "Just never forget: whenever you need someone to lean on, someone to run to, someone to help you through those tough times; you can always count on me to be that someone." Johan looked up at Judai from the ground, grinning widely. "Alright?"

Judai was silent for a moment, head bowed an inch. Johan stripped off him vest and shirt, tending to his own wounds. When he was done, Judai finally answered. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, pulling the blunet on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed. Johan was mildly surprised, though didn't argue when Judai's lips pressed against his in a kiss.

**-x-**

When I heard this song, Judai and Johan came to mind :3 Haha xD  
For some reason, I can't imagine Judai being Seme D: IDK why, but it's etched in my mind: Johan ish Seme~ xD


End file.
